Close to Tears
by the flying sparks
Summary: Charle bisa mendengar ada perih dan luka yang terdengar di suara yang menenangkan itu. Bahkan ketika mereka tertawa, mata mereka berjuang keras untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Betapa hidup yang terlalu berat untuk ditanggung remaja 17 tahun seperti mereka / Rating for Theme / Full Warning inside / Oneshot KykloCharle / Read and Feedback? Thanks!


**A/N: **Akhirnya bikin KykloCharle lagi #tebarconfetti Tak menyadari betapa saya jatuh cinta jebret ama fic ini, sebelum saya dengan lancar ngetik fic ini dan feel banget TvT

_Specially dedicated for Yoriko Yorin_. Inget, _no one else would gonna love you when you got all Lovinomode-y_! #gamparpenuhcinta

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin: Before The Fall © Isayama Hajime (Original Works), Suzukae Ryou (Novelization), Shiki Satoshi (Manga)

Warning: AU, _Rating for __heavy theme _(_teen pregnancy_) (maybe) OoC (sorry), (miss)typos.

No commercial advantage gained.

Happy reading.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Bolpoin berwarna hitam itu menari lincah dan cepat di atas selembar kertas berwarna putih. Coretan tinta hitamnya tampak rapih, menampakkan rangkaian huruf yang tersusun membentuk kalimat dan paragraf. Sesekali tampak berhenti, namun kemudian akan kembali bergerak dan menggores permukaan kertas lagi.

Kau memegang bolpoin itu dengan jemarimu, dan sepasang iris biru cerahmu mengarah pada kertas yang menjadi objek goresan tintamu. Seakan-akan kau tengah membaca tiap kalimat yang baru saja terbentuk oleh tinta hitam itu. Namun tak ada yang tahu, bahwa sama sekali bukan tulisan-tulisan itu yang menjadi isi pikiranmu.

Adalah masa lalumu. Adalah wajah dari orang-orang yang sudah lama tak kau jumpai, namun kerap hadir di alam bawah sadarmu tiap kau mengakhiri lelah di malam hari. Adalah masa-masa indah yang dulu selalu kau miliki—semua kesempurnaan yang menjadi bagian dari hidupmu.

Masa-masa yang indah dan kau rindukan—meski bukan masa-masa yang kau inginkan, tak peduli berapa banyak kemewahan yang mengelilingimu dan kesempurnaan yang disajikan hanya untukmu.

Karena kau tidak bahagia di masa lalu. Karena justru kebahagiaanmu adalah di masa saat ini—tak peduli berapa banyak kesulitan dan rintangan yang seakan menjadi tantangan bagimu yang terbiasa hidup penuh kemudahan. Dahulu.

Kontras memang. Kau bahagia di hidupmu yang susah, dan kau merana di hidupmu yang serba mewah dan mudah.

Kau berhenti menulis, dan saat itu tanpa sadar setetes air mata terjatuh dari pipimu. Bisa kau lihat wajah dua orang yang membuatmu ada di dunia ini—Ayah dan Ibu—seakan tergambar di bagian kosong dari kertas putih yang tidak tergores tulisanmu.

Dua orang yang kau lihat adalah lima bulan yang lalu, dengan kemarahan di wajah Ayahmu dan lumuran air mata di wajah paruh baya Ibumu, sesaat sebelum kau memilih bahwa kau bisa hidup sendiri, lepas dari mereka, di dunia yang kejam dan kasar ini.

Kau pikir semuanya mudah. Kau pikir apa yang terjadi di hidupmu adalah sebuah drama yang pada ujungnya, akan berakhir mudah dan bahagia.

**Untuk Ayah dan Ibu.**

**Apa kabar? Aku harap Ibu dan Ayah baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan Kak Xavi? Sudahkah ia lulus dari wajib militernya? Kupikir begitu, karena seingatku, sebelum aku pergi, ia sudah terdaftar di sana selama enam bulan, bukan?**

**Ayah dan Ibu, aku harap semua baik-baik saja di sana. Aku di sini baik-baik saja. Kyklo juga. Kami semua sehat. Semua tidak mudah—memang, tapi kami bisa mengatasinya. Kami hidup bahagia dan tidak kekurangan. Aku bahagia, Ibu, Ayah.**

**Aku sangat merindukan kalian.**

**Aku tahu kesalahanku tak akan bisa kalian maafkan, namun aku tidak ingin berhenti memohon maaf kalian. Maafkan aku, yang telah menjadi putri kalian yang mengecewakan kalian dan menghina nama keluarga Innocencio.**

**Kumohon, walau singkat saja, balaslah suratku. Sekali saja.**

**Aku mencintai kalian,**

**Charle.**

Betapa banyak dusta yang tertera di surat itu, karena kenyataan yang kau hadapi tidaklah semudah kata-kata yang kau tuliskan di suratmu.

Kau pikir, hanya dengan Kyklo, hanya dengan bersama dengan pemuda itu, mencintai dan dicintai olehnya, maka semua akan mudah. Maka dunia tetap indah—bahkan lebih mewah dan sempurna daripada kehidupanmu dahulu.

Setetes air mata menetes kembali di satu pipimu. Bahkan tak sadar kau, betapa buramnya pandanganmu terlihat—betapa banyak air yang telah tergenang di pelupuk matamu. Menandakan betapa perih dan pedih tengah meredam perasaanmu—seperti biasanya ketika kau teringat dan memikirkan semua hal, semua orang, yang telah hilang dari pandangan dan jangkauan tanganmu.

Meletakkan pena, kau menunduk, lantas meletakkan sebelah telapak tanganmu pada perutmu yang tampak sedikit membuncit. Mengelus pelan, seakan tanganmu mampu membelai langsung bakal manusia yang ada di dalam sana. Merasakan lembut kulitnya yang belum terbentuk, atau merasakan detak jantungnya yang belum tertata sempurna.

Sumber kebahagiaanmu—alasanmu begitu bersyukur terlahir sebagai seorang wanita, dan jatuh cinta begitu dalam pada seorang Kyklo Munsell.

Sekaligus alasan yang menjungkirbalikkan duniamu yang semula sempurna—membuatmu harus pergi meninggalkan lindungan rumahmu yang mewah dan menyewa apartemen sederhana dan sempit ini. Alasan yang membuat Ayahmu begitu murka, membuat Ibumu menangis menyesali perbuatan sekaligus nasibmu.

Kau mengerjap, membuat tetes air mata yang tergenang segera meluncur ke kedua pipimu yang sudah basah. Berusaha keras kau hentikan otakmu yang mengulas masa lalu. Berhenti untuk memikirkan semua hal yang telah terjadi dan berlalu.

Kau bahagia di sini. Kau dicintai oleh pemuda yang sangat kau cintai—itu saja sudah cukup, bagimu.

Menghapus air matamu, kau kembali memegang penamu, lantas menggores lagi kertas tersebut dengan tulisanmu yang khas dan rapi.

**Ps: Dua hari lagi adalah ulang tahunku yang ke-17. Jika boleh, yang paling kuinginkan adalah surat dari kalian. Hehe, habisnya, aku sangat rindu.**

Kau dan Kyklo memang masih muda, tahun kalian datang ke dunia saja tiada beda—terlalu muda untuk menjalani hidup demikian. Mungkin buah dari kesalahan dan kelalaian kalian, dan inilah yang selayaknya kalian dapatkan sebagai hukuman. Bertahan hidup sendiri di negeri orang tanpa orang tua saja sudah sulit untuk remaja seumuran kalian, apalagi jika dalam beberapa bulan lagi, ada hidup baru lagi yang harus kalian tanggung bersama.

Saat-saat ini adalah saat-saat yang sangat sulit. Rasanya berat. Begitu menakutkan bahkan hanya untuk dibayangkan.

Iris birumu beralih dari kertas itu menuju ke jendela kaca kamarmu—satu-satunya kamar di apartemen sempit dan murah ini. Pemandangan pagi hari musim gugur di Bordeaux yang beku. Langit kelabu, dan dedaunan yang sesekali tampak melayang terbawa sang bayu.

Rasa cemas tak dapat kau elak ketika membayangkan bahwa di tengah udara dingin demikian, Kyklo pasti berkali-kali membelah angin beku, hilir mudik dengan motor sederhana yang dipinjamkan restauran padanya, mengantarkan pesanan ke manapun tiap konsumen berada. Bekerja keras, mencurahkan tiap tetes keringatnya untuk membuat kalian dapat bertahan. Mandiri—tak peduli betapa berat semua ini sesungguhnya terasa.

Pasti pemuda itu sangat kedinginan sekali.

Setelah melipat surat itu dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di laci meja, kau beranjak berdiri.

Lebih baik segera siapkan sup—makanan normal dan rutin kalian hampir tiap malam—sebelum satu jam lagi Kyklo datang.

Kau harus bersiap dan menyambutnya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Terduduk di kursi di ruang makan yang merangkap dapur, kau melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul enam sore lebih lima menit. Di meja telah tertata sup, omelet dan sausnya, dan tiga potong _sandwich. _Tidak banyak dan tidak mewah, namun kau kita itu cukup karena kau dan Kyklo sudah terbiasa.

Mengalihkan pandang ke jendela, bisa kau lihat betapa suramnya cuaca di luar. Langit yang sarat akan mendung kelabu, matahari yang sepanjang hari bersinar kini telah berlalu. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga hawa dingin semakin beku oleh guyuran benda bernama salju.

Ya, dingin sekali. Bordeaux merupakan kota kecil di pinggiran Perancis—berbatasan langsung dengan Samudra Atlantik. Dingin dan beku adalah dua sifat yang paling bisa mendeskripsikan kota ini di saat musim gugur dan musim dingin. Hawa beku bisa kau rasakan bahkan saat kau berada di dalam apartemen ini—apartemen murah, sempit, tanpa pemanas yang berfungsi baik untuk mengurangi hembusan angin yang menyelinap melalui ventilasi.

Pandangan iris birumu kembali meredup tatkala semua hal kembali teringat olehmu.

Seharusnya di saat seperti ini, kau berada di rumah mewahmu. Ranjangmu yang besar dan selimut yang tebal, pasti bisa melindungimu dari beku. Makan malammu pasti tak jauh-jauh dari daging panggang, keju, mayones—semua makanan yang tak hanya bisa mengenyangkanmu, namun juga menghangatkan perutmu. Seharusnya kau bisa makan dengan tenang—makan apapun semaumu—tanpa perlu memikirkan apakah masih ada persediaan untuk mengisi perutmu di hari selanjutnya.

Kyklo juga—tentu. Kau sadar, bukan hanya kau saja yang menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang terluka. Bukan hanya dirimu yang merasa bahwa semua ini terlalu berat untuk remaja seusia kalian berdua. Namun Kyklo juga. Tidakkah kalian sejatinya sama? Dia pun harus tersungkur ke lumpur dari kehidupannya yang semula ada di awang-awang. Istananya juga harus ia tinggalkan di belakang. Ayah dan Ibunya terpaksa menjadi bagian masa lalu yang sesungguhnya sangat ia rindukan. Semua kemudahan dan kesempurnaannya sebagai anak tunggal Keluarga Munsell yang terpandang di kota Berlin, harus ia lepas dan menukarnya dengan hidup di pinggiran kota Bordeaux yang dingin—jauh dari semua orang yang sangat ia harapkan.

Seharusnya kalian masih berada di rumah kalian masing-masing, bukan berada di kota asing di negeri lain. Seharusnya kalian ada di tengah-tengah keluarga kalian, bukan sendiri bahkan tanpa ada satupun orang yang kalian percayai di sini. Seharusnya kalian masih bersama teman-teman kalian, sekolah, pesta, bersenang-senang layaknya remaja pada umumnya—bukannya bekerja mencari uang dan memikirkan cara untuk bisa bertahan hidup di esok harinya.

Ini semua begitu sulit untuk kalian berdua—tidak hanya kau saja.

Suara pintu depan yang terketuk terdengar dan kau berjingkat—tersadar dari semua pemikiran dan lamunan yang sejenak memisahkanmu dari realita. Kau berdiri, melirik sekilas ke arah kaca kecil yang tergantung di dinding sebelah meja makan—memastikan bahwa tak ada air mata yang tak sadari kau teteskan. Hal terakhir yang kau inginkan adalah membuat Kyklo cemas di saat pemuda itu lelah setelah seharian penuh menguras keringat dan tenaganya.

Kau berjalan menuju pintu, lantas mengintip dari celah di lubang pintu. Kebiasaan yang selalu kau lakukan, karena Kyklo senantiasa mengingatkanmu untuk tidak membuka pintu sembarangan. Dan tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, karena yang tengah berdiri di balik pintu sana adalah pemuda kekasihmu sendiri.

Membuka pintu, kau memasang senyum terbaikmu—senyum palsu terbaik yang bisa kau ulum dan usahakan untuk sampai ke matamu, "Selamat datang, Kyklo."

Pemuda berhelai coklat gelap itu membalas lengkungan di bibirmu, sebelum menunduk dan memberimu satu kecupan singkat di bibirmu—kebiasaan yang kalian lakukan setiap pemuda itu berangkat ke atau bertolak dari tempatnya bekerja. Salah satu hal, selain senyum dan pelukan pemuda itu, yang memberimu kehangatan di antara semua rasa dingin yang membelenggu. Salah satu yang membuatmu melupakan sejenak semua masalah dan beban, semua kerinduan akan masa lalumu, dan mensyukuri apa yang kau dapat dan jalani pada saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyklo, sembari melepas sepatunya, lantas menaruh di rak di dekat pintu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabmu, menerima jaket yang baru saja dilepas Kyklo, lantas menggantungkannya di gantungan mantel tak jauh dari sana pula, "Kau? Apakah pekerjaanmu lancar?"

"Mm," Kyklo mengangguk, memberi senyum kecil ke arah wanitanya—kau, "Hari ini restoran ramai, aku mengantar ke duapuluh lima pelanggan."

"Aku senang mendengar kau bekerja keras, tapi pasti melelahkan untukmu," sebelah tanganmu terangkat, lantas membelai sepelah pelipis Kyklo, seakan ada keringat yang masih menetes di sana, tak peduli hawa dingin alih-alih membuat kalian berkeringat, justru kering dan beku.

Kyklo tertawa lirih, "Aku baru bekerja di sana belum ada sebulan, jadi tidak boleh mengecewakan atasanku, bukan?"

Tak bisa kau cegah sorot sendu itu terpancar ketika kau mengamati dua iris gelap kecoklatan itu. Hatimu merasa terenyuh dan teredam perih di saat yang bersamaan. Tidak seharusnya—belum seharusnya kalian harus berjuang demikian keras untuk bertahan di dunia ini. Belum seharusnya pula remaja usia tujuh belas tahun seperti Kyklo bekerja—setidaknya tidak dengan menjadi kurir pengantar makanan restoran demikian.

Seharusnya—

Tanpa sadar kau menggeleng, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang sama yang selalu kau pikirkan semenjak kau dihempaskan dari mimpi indahmu. Bahwa hidupmu bukanlah film atau dongeng—tidak akan bisa berjalan mulus, tidak akan mudah—namun realita.

"Kau pasti kelelahan dan kedinginan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu."

"Ah terimakasih," Kyklo merangkul pundakmu, lantas menuntunmu ke arah ruang makan. Kau menyukai berada di dekatnya seperti ini—aroma tubuhnya yang walau samar oleh keringat, sangat bisa menenangkanmu, "Aku memang lapar sekali. Charle sudah makan, bukan?"

Kau menggeleng, "Aku ingin menunggumu."

"Sudah kubilang," Kyklo melepas rangkulannya, berbalik, lantas menatapmu dengan ekspresi cemas bercampur memperingatkan, "Kau tidak perlu menungguku. Bagaimana jika aku pulang lebih larut? Kau harus lebih banyak makan, Charle."

'Karena bisa-bisa aku menangis tak tertahan jika makan sendirian di apartemen sepi ini—aku akan mengingat semuanya lebih banyak lagi.' Namun bukanlah itu yang kau ucapkan.

"Sebelum ini aku sudah makan sepotong _sandwich_—tadi," kau terpaksa berbohong, kau tidak ingin membuatnya cemas—sudah cukup banyak hal yang dicemaskan Kyklo mengenai masa depan kalian berdua, kau tidak ingin menambahnya lagi, "A-Aku sudah memanaskan air untukmu. Mandi saja."

"Benar kau sudah makan tadi?"

Kau mengangguk.

Tipikal Kyklo—yang sangat mencemaskan dan mengkhawatirkanmu, juga bakal bayi kalian, tak peduli betapa banyak masalah lain yang pasti ditanggung oleh pemuda itu. Tidak sekali dua kali kau mendapatinya merenung memandangi jendela kamar kalian, atau memandangi atap kamar saat kalian berbaring bersisihan.

Ia pasti juga merasa sangat berat dengan semua ini. Ia pasti juga merindukan Ayah dan Ibunya di Berlin sana.

"Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, oke?" Kyklo tersenyum sembari mengacak-acak puncak kepala pirangmu, sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Dan tipikal Kyklo, yang tetap akan tersenyum dan bersikap ceria padamu—bersikap tegar seakan-akan tak ada yang salah di hidup yang kalian jalani berdua.

Meskipun kau tahu benar, bahwa di balik senyuman itu pemuda itu juga menyimpan luka.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Dia terlalu banyak bicara—si Aaltonen itu. Akibatnya dia tak melihat kemana tangannya mengarah. Mengambil saus pedas yang ia kira adalah sirup kental stroberi, dan menuangkannya ke eskrim yang tengah dipesan pelanggan," ucap Kyklo lirih, sembari berbaring di ranjang—di sampingmu dengan satu tangannya yang menyangga kepalanya yang menghadap ke arahmu. Sebelah tangannya yang lain bermain-main dengan beberapa helai pirang emasmu yang tak tertata—tampak sedikit tersemburat di sekitar bantal dan tubuhmu.

Kau tertawa kecil mendengar ceritanya, "Pasti dia kena marah habis-habisan oleh bos kalian."

Tawa lirih juga lolos dari bibirnya, kedua matanya berfokus memandang pada helaimu yang terpilin di jemarinya, "Dan juga umpatan si pelanggan. Pemotongan gaji selama dua minggu. Pantas ia rasakan—terkadang ia memang begitu berisik, sih."

"Kasihan," tapi nyatanya kau juga tertawa, sementara Kyklo memindahkan tangannya dari jemarimu ke pundakmu yang terbuka oleh pakaian tidurmu—menyapukan telapaknya yang hangat dari pundak menuju lenganmu.

"Aku—" mulaimu lirih, menatap ke arah pemuda yang bebaring bersangga kepala, di sebelahmu, "H-Hari ini aku bicara lagi dengan Nona Carlstet," ujarmu, menyebut tetangga apartemenmu.

Kyklo terdiam dan menatapmu, sementara telapak tangannya masih bermain-main di sekitar pundak dan dada atasmu.

"Dia menawari lagi bekerja—"

"Tolak saja," sahut Kyklo cepat. Kau tidak kaget, karena kau sudah menduga bahwa kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan kalimatmu dalam pembicaraan seperti ini—bukan sekali ini kau mengutarakan topik pembicaraan yang sama, "Kau tidak usah bekerja."

"Kyklo," kau mengenggam telapaknya di pundakmu, lantas meremasnya pelan, "Kau tahu, kita membutuhkan uang. Kebutuhan kita akan semakin banyak ke depannya—kita perlu bersiap. Lagipula pekerjaannya mudah, hanya membantunya menjaga toko—"

"Tidak, Charle," lagi, ucapanmu terpotong oleh ucapan tegasnya. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggamanmu, lantas membaringkan tubuh dan menatap ke langit-langit kamar yang tampak membentuk pola abstrak hitam akibat rembesan air hujan, "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kita bertiga bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan aku saja yang mencari uang. Kau tenang saja."

Kau bangkit dari tidurmu. Memberi pandangan putus asa bercampur mencoba meyakinkan pemuda itu, "Kyklo, mengertilah. Kau tidak perlu menanggung semua ini—semua ini kita hadapi bersama, bukankah itu yang kau ucapkan saat dulu kau mengajakku pergi dari Berlin?"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, Charle," ia berujar dengan yakin, dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah pada atap, "Kau hanya perlu hidup, bernapas, tersenyum padaku, akan kuatasi semuanya. Aku bisa."

"Kyklo—"

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu lebih susah lagi dari ini," jakun itu tampak bergerak ketika ludah itu tertelan paksa olehnya, "….Jadilah Ibu dan rawat anak-anakku. Itu saja."

Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, lantas duduk bersila di atas ranjang—di depanmu. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup kedua pipimu, yang tanpa kau sadari sudah basah oleh air mata yang entah kapan terjatuh dari matamu yang memburam.

"Aku akan memikirkan sesuatu—cara," ujarnya dengan suara menenangkan. Lagi, satu senyum itu ada di bibirnya, "Mungkin nanti aku juga akan mencari kerja yang lebih baik—siapa tahu ada orang baik hati yang memberi pekerjaan yang lebih baik pada pemuda tak lulus SMA sepertiku?" ia tertawa kecil dan menghapus air matamu dengan kedua jempolnya.

Lantas kepalanya mendekat ke arahmu, dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi kedua dahi kalian untuk bersatu, "Percaya padaku," bisiknya, napasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahmu dan membuatmu menutup mata karena rasa nyaman yang hinggap di hatimu, "Kau hanya perlu mencintaiku dan percaya padaku, Charle."

Perasaanmu merasa begitu remuk, namun di saat yang sama kau merasa begitu terharu. Kau begitu mencintai Kyklo, namun kau juga berpikir bahwa tak seharusnya semua ini kalian alami. Kata-kata pemuda itu memang terdengar sangat menenangkanmu, tetapi di saat yang sama terdengar begitu menyedihkan di telinga dan hatimu.

Karena ketika kau menatapnya yang tengah tersenyum, kau seketika sadar bahwa ia juga tengah menanggung luka dan menahan tangis.

Karena bahkan kau bisa mendengar ada perih dan luka yang terdengar di suaranya yang menenangkan itu.

Tanpa mampu membalas, kau hanya mengangguk pelan.

Dan malam itu kalian berbaring sembari berpelukan. Mendekap satu sama lain seakan berbagi kehangatan dan perlindungan. Seakan kalian hanya memiliki dan bisa mengandalkan satu sama lain di dunia yang luas ini.

Meski mata kalian terpejam, namun kau tahu bahwa tak satupun dari kalian yang bisa terlelap.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tidak lama kau tertidur. Pukul empat pagi kau baru bisa benar-benar terlelap setelah semalaman suntuk terjaga dengan mata terpejam. Namun bukan tidur yang nyaman, karena lagi-lagi masa lalumu kembali datang dalam wujud mimpi yang kau dapatkan.

Semua terjadi bagai putaran film yang terputar begitu cepat. Namun kau tahu, kau bisa melihat dengan jelas. Kau dan teman-temanmu yang tertawa dan bercanda di sekolah. Keluargamu yang hangat dan bahagia. Tiap pesta yang kau hadiri. Tiap gaun dan sepatu mewah yang kau simpan dalam lemari. Kencan pertamamu dengan Kyklo, murid baru yang datang di sekolahmu sejak tujuh bulan sebelumnya—tiap masa-masa indah yang kalian jalani selayaknya remaja pada umumnya.

Hingga mimpi itu berlanjut dan memperlihatkan Ayahmu yang mengabarkan bahwa kau akan ditunangkan dengan salah satu anak rekan kerjanya. Wajah murung Kyklo saat kau memberitahunya dengan berurai air mata. Siang tak terlupakan yang terjadi di kediamannya, ketika Tuan dan Nyonya Munsell belum pulang dari bekerja. Hangatnya tubuh yang bersatu bercampur dengan getar tangis takut oleh perpisahan. Ranjang berderit yang membungkam rapat bisikan keputusasaan. Cinta yang ingin kalian satukan sebelum harus kalian akhiri dengan keterpaksaan.

Semua berawal dari sana—kesalahan fatal yang mengarahkan hidupmu dari awang-awang di atas langit menuju ke tanah berlumpur di bawah, ketika kau menyadari bahwa cintamu dan Kyklo telah hadir dalam bentuknya yang bernyawa.

Ayahmu yang murka bahkan hingga menamparmu keras. Ibumu yang menangis pilu menyesali perbuatanmu yang menurutnya sangat kelewat batas. Ayah yang dengan segera berucap bahwa aborsi adalah pilihan yang pantas—tapi kau tak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari lima detik untuk segera menolaknya dengan tegas.

Dan Kyklo yang mengajakmu untuk pergi. Kabur berdua saja, ke tempat sejauh mungkin yang bisa kalian singgahi. Dan sejak malam itu, ketika kau mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangannya, kalian berdua telah melepaskan segalanya. Menanggalkan semua yang kalian punya. Mengawali semua dari awal, berdua. Benar-benar dari titik awal, tanpa persiapan, tanpa apapun, hanya bekal beberapa Euro uang yang kau dan Kyklo punya untuk bertahan di beberapa minggu awal.

Mimpu singkat namun panjang itu berakhir dengan pekikan lemahmu dan tubuhmu yang terduduk di ranjang. Peluh membanjiri wajah dan lehermu—hingga ke telapak tanganmu yang terasa begitu lembab tak peduli hawa dingin musim gugur masih terasa di kamarmu. Detak jantungmu menggila, matamu yang telah memburam oleh air mata, menatap kosong ke arah tembok kamar, seakan-akan di sanalah semua mimpi burukmu semula berasal.

Dua tangan membawamu ke pelukannya. Kepalamu bersandar di pundak dengan aroma yang khas tercium di hidungmu. Ketika menyadari bahwa di dekapan Kyklo-lah kau berada, secara refleks kau melingkarkan kedua lenganmu di sekelilingnya. Meminta perlindungan, mencoba mengatakan padanya melalui bahasa tubuhmu, betapa kau sangat ketakutan.

"Tak apa, Charle. Tak apa," bisiknya di telingamu, sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungmu, "Aku di sini. Kau aman—kau akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"K-Kau janji?" tanyamu lirih dengan suara gemetar, "Kau janji?"

Kyklo mengangguk, "Aku berjanji semua akan baik-baik saja."

Ajaib, karena pada saat itu perlahan-lahan kau merasa tenang. Kembali memejamkan mata dan menghirup dalam-dalam bau khas yang dimiliki oleh pemuda yang kau cinta.

Kyklo benar. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kalian bisa melewati semuanya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hampir sepanjang hari itu, entah berapa kali kau berjalan menuju ke kotak suratmu—kau lupa menghitungnya. Begitu bangun tidur kau segera menuju ke sana—mengeceknya. Kosong. Beberapa jam setelah Kyklo berangkat bekerja, dan lagi, kosong. Saat pergi membeli beberapa kebutuhan di toko Nona Carlstet, sepulangnya dari sana, saat hendak makan siang, sehabis mandi dan merapihkan diri sebelum Kyklo pulang, setelah menyiapkan makan malam—kosong. Kotak surat itu masih kosong.

Ayah dan Ibumu tidak membalas suratmu—sama seperti enam surat lain yang kau kirim ke mereka sejak lima bulan yang lalu.

Pedih meredam perasaanmu. Tak peduli berapa sering kau mengalami hal yang sama—harapanmu untuk sekedar melihat tulisan Ayah atau Ibumu harus pupus dalam bentuk kotak surat yang kosong itu—tapi rasa sedih itu sama sekali bukanlah hal yang biasa.

Hari ini ulang tahunmu, dan kau tidak ingin mengharapkan hadiah yang muluk-muluk—bukan perhiasan seperti dahulu, bukan pula gaun pesta seperti yang kau dapat di beberapa ulang tahunmu yang sebelumnya.

Hanya surat dari Ayah dan Ibumu. Itu saja.

Meletakkan buku yang tidak benar-benar kau baca di meja di depanmu, kau menunduk dan mengelus pelan perutmu. Tak bisa kau tahan senyum kecil terlukis di bibirmu—membayangkan bahwa bakal manusia yang menjadi perpaduanmu dan Kyklo, tengah berkembang di dalam sana. Mungkin anakmu bisa membantumu, nantinya. Mungkin setelah dia lahir, Ayah dan Ibumu akan meluluh ketika menyadari bahwa mereka telah menjadi seorang kakek dan nenek.

Mungkin.

"Tumbuh sehat, ya, Nak," bisikmu lirih menahan getar dalam suaramu—seakan takut anakmu bisa mengerti betapa perih perasaan dan beratnya pikiran yang menjejali otakmu, "Ibu dan Ayah sangat menyayangimu. D-Dan Kakek Nenek juga—nanti kau akan bertemu dengan mereka."

Mungkin.

Ketukan pintu yang terdengar mengalihkan perhatianmu. Kau melirik jam di dinding kamar, bukankah Kyklo baru akan pulang setengah jam lagi? Segera berdiri, kau menarik napas dan menenangkan perasaanmu, lantas melangkah menghampiri pintu. Mengintip dari lubang, kau menaikkan sebelah alismu tatkala menyadari bahwa memang Kyklo yang berdiri di balik sana.

"Selamat datang," ucapmu setelah membuka pintu, "Kupikir kamu baru pulang setengah jam lagi."

"Ah, aku minta ijin pulang lebih cepat," ucap Kyklo sembari kedua tangannya berada di belakang punggungnya. Ia melangkah masuk, "Aaltonen bersedia lembur menggantikanku—terkadang dia bisa menjadi rekan yang baik. Lagipula restoran sedang sepi."

"Dia sepertinya memang orang yang baik," kau tak melewatkan dua tangan Kyklo yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya, namun kau diam saja meskipun kau punya firasat bahwa pemuda itu pasti membawa sesuatu, "Kenapa pulang lebih awal?"

Benar saja dugaanmu. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan tangannya dari punggungnya, ke depanmu.

Dan di depanmu terpampang satu kue kecil berlapis krim dan coklat, dengan lilin berbentuk angka 17 yang telah tersulut api ujungnya, "Baru kubakar lilinnya tadi di depan pintu," Kyklo tertawa lirih, "Selamat ulang tahun, Charle."

Kau tertawa kecil dan tertahan, merasa tidak begitu terkejut bahwa pemuda itu memberikan kejutan padamu. Kue itu tidak besar—kue terkecil dan paling sederhana yang kau dapatkan di sepanjang sejarah ulang tahunmu.

Namun juga kue yang paling berkesan, karena kau tahu, Kyklo pasti menyisihkan beberapa uang hasil kerja kerasnya untuk membeli kue sederhana itu.

"Kyklo—kau tidak perlu membeli kue ini," ucapmu menatap pemuda di depanmu.

"Tenang saja, aku membelinya dengan sebagian tips yang kuterima. Maaf tidak bisa membelikanmu yang lebih bagus dan enak," ucap pemuda itu sembari tersenyum kecil, tampak raut bersalah ada di wajah itu.

"Kyklo—" kau menggeleng pelan, "Untuk apa meminta maaf? Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terimakasih sekali."

Pemuda itu mengendikkan bahu, "Tiuplah kalau begitu, sebelum lilinnya padam sendiri."

Kau meniupnya, setelah sebelumnya memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan harapanmu melalui bisikan hatimu. Bukan harapan yang muluk-muluk. Hanya agar kau dan Kyklo bisa melewati semua ini dengan baik.

Meski tak sempurna, setidaknya lebih baik. Itu saja.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu kado, Charle," ucap Kyklo ketika beberapa saat kemudian kalian terduduk berdua di sofa sederhana di ruang utama. Televisi murah dan kecil menyala, menyiarkan berita yang tidak benar-benar menjadi perhatian pengelihatan atau pendengaran kalian.

"Kau terlalu banyak meminta maaf, Kyklo," ujarmu sembari menyendok sedikit kue itu, lantas mengarahkannya ke pemuda berhelai gelap itu, "Daripada meminta maaf terus, lebih baik kau gunakan mulut itu untuk memakan kue ini."

Ia tertawa—tawa khas yang begitu kau suka, sebelum membuka mulut dan menerima suapan darimu, "Hei, rasanya lumayan enak."

"Benarkah?" gumammu, mencoba sedikit kue itu, dan mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan pemudai itu.

"Ah, ya, ini," Kyklo meraba saku celana _jeans _hitamnya, lantas mengeluarkan dompetnya dari sana. Ia menarik beberapa lembar uang dari sana, lantas menyerahkannya kepadamu, "Gajiku selama sebulan bekerja—akhirnya. Tidak banyak, tapi semoga bisa mencukupi kebutuhan kita."

Kau terpaku, menatap tertegun ke arah lembaran Euro yang tersodorkan padamu, "Kyklo—aku—"

Pemuda itu menyipitkan pandangan, "Kau mau bilang tidak bisa menerima? Omong kosong, Charle. Aku bekerja untukmu—untuk kita. Ayo terima saja."

Uang itu memang tidak banyak—bahkan tak sebanding dengan tabungan dan uang saku yang rutin kau dapatkan tiap bulan saat kau masih hidup bersama dengan keluargamu.

Namun tetap saja, Kyklo mendapatkan uang itu dari kerja kerasnya sendiri. Untuknya. Untuk mereka.

Remuk redam bercampur haru perasaanmu ketika kau kembali diingatkan betapa keras dan berat hidup yang tengah kau jalani bersama dengan kekasihmu.

Betapa keras kalian berjuang, melakukan segala cara, untuk bertahan dan hidup mandiri di usia yang begitu dini.

"Kenapa, Charle?"

Baru sadar kau bahwa kau menangis tanpa isak, ketika menatap ekspresi cemas Kyklo bersama dengan sapuan jemarinya di sebelah pipimu.

Kau menunduk, "K-Kita tak seharusnya seperti ini," bisikmu dengan suara bergetar, "Kyklo tak seharusnya bekerja keras hanya untuk beberapa puluh Euro seperti ini."

"….Charle…"

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantumu—" ucapanmu terputus dan kau mendongak ketika merasakan remasan lembut di kedua pundakmu. Di balik matamu yang buram oleh air mata, kau menatap Kyklo. Dua iris gelap yang menatapmu dengan pandangan sayu bercampur menenangkan. Pandangan lembut, namun juga ada luka yang tersimpan.

Karena kalian berdua sama-sama merasa tersakiti dan berat merasakan semuanya.

"Charle, tidak usah berkata begitu," bisiknya, "Apakah Charle menyesal bertemu dan mencintaiku?"

Kau menatap heran, namun tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagimu untuk segera menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan bicara seperti itu lagi," lanjut Kyklo pelan, "Aku tahu semua ini berat untuk kita—aku juga merasakannya, sungguh. Begitu berat hingga rasanya kita bisa menjadi gila kapan saja….," pemuda itu tertawa pelan dan tertahan, mengerjapkan mata seakan-akan menyimpan kembali luka yang sejenak kembali terungkap di sepasang iris coklatnya, "…Ta-tapi kita akan berusaha. Kita akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengatasi semuanya," ibu jarinya kau rasakan kembali mengusap sebelah pipimu yang kembali basah.

"Kyklo…," kau menggenggam tangannya dan meremasnya, seakan meminta perlindungan hanya dengan genggaman tangannya saja, "Aku takut. Aku begitu takut memikirkan semuanya."

Kyklo mengangguk, "Aku juga, tapi aku yakin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja," ia menelan ludah, lantas tersenyum, "Tapi seperti yang kubilang, kita akan berusaha. Aku mungkin tak akan bisa, atau membutuhkan waktu lama, untuk bisa membelikanmu pakaian bagus atau semua yang kau inginkan—tapi aku akan berusaha melakukan semampu dan sebisaku untuk membahagianmu. Kau percaya padaku?"

Kau menggigit sebelah ujung bibirmu, menahan isak yang ingin terlepas saat itu juga, sebelum mengangguk.

Kau memang percaya padanya—sebelum dan sesudah ia membawa kabur dari istanamu di Berlin sana. Hingga saat ini, kau percaya dan berpasrah padanya, karena memang hanya ia yang kau punya.

Hanya Kyklo satu-satunya orang yang ingin kau serah dan pasrahkan hidup, cita-cita, dan harapanmu—segalanya.

Menghela napas, Kyklo menunduk dan memagut singkat bibirmu, lantas menempelkan kedua dahi kalian, "Jangan berputusasa padaku, kumohon, Charle. Aku tahu ini semua ini berat—tapi aku janji kita bisa membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik," bisiknya dengan dua iris gelapnya yang tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya, "Aku berjanji. Asal jangan pernah berputusasa padaku."

Kau menggeleng, dan membalas bisikannya, "Aku mencintaimu, dan tak akan berputusasa padamu."

Itu memang benar. Kau mencintainya—sangat.

Semua cobaan ini memang bagai mimpi buruk. Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk mendapatkannya. Bayangan akan masa depan yang masih buram dan menakutkan. Rintangan yang harus kalian hadapi tidaklah sekecil umur kalian. Mungkin ke depannya semua akan menjadi lebih berat—atau lebih mudah.

Namun kau tahu, kalian berdua akan berjuang bersama. Kalian akan bisa melewatinya. Mungkin tidaklah hidup mewah dan sempurna yang akan kembali kalian dapatkan—tetapi setidaknya lebih baik, atau kalian akan menjadi terbiasa dengan semua kepedihan dan rintangan berat dalam hidup ini.

Yang kau tahu hanyalah apapun yang terjadi, kalian hanya memiliki dan mencintai satu sama lain.

Kalian akan berjuang dan tidak akan berputusasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ibu dan Ayah,**

**Apa kabar? Maaf dua bulan terakhir aku tidak memberi kalian satu suratpun, tapi aku tetap merindukan kalian. Ah, apa kabar dengan Kak Xavi? Apakah dia benar-benar mengambil MBA di Amerika? Karena dia dulu selalu bilang begitu, 'kan?**

**Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja.**

**Kyklo dan aku di sini juga baik-baik saja. Kami hidup bahagia. Mungkin tidak mudah, tapi kami bisa melewatinya. Kyklo bekerja lancar dan memberikan pemasukan stabil tiap bulan bagi kami. Aku terkadang masih mengusulkan untuk membantunya dengan ikut mencari kerja, namun dia selalu menolak. Haha, dia sangat keras kepala, ya.**

**Kemarin aku baru saja ke klinik, dan kata Dokter dua bulan sembilan hari lagi aku akan melahirkan. Aku dan Kyklo sangat antusias. Kami tidak memeriksakan jenis kelaminnya, kata Kyklo tak masalah laki-laki atau perempuan—biar itu menjadi kejutan, katanya. Tapi aku bisa melihat dia benar-benar antusias dan bahagia karena sebentar lagi dia akan dipanggil Ayah.**

**Mungkin hidupku dan Kyklo ini bukanlah hidup yang ideal, namun aku dan Kyklo bahagia dan kami merasa semuanya sempurna.**

**Kuharap kalian juga bahagia di Berlin sana.**

**Mungkin kalian masih tidak akan mengabulkan, tetapi aku ingin kalian membalas suratku. Aku akan sangat senang membacanya. Sampaikan salamku pada Kak Xavi, jika ia memang masih berada di Berlin.**

**Ah ya, jika entah bagaimana Ayah atau Ibu kebetulan bertemu Tuan dan Nyonya Munsell, Kyklo juga menitipkan salam kepada mereka. Ia merindukan mereka, dan ia memohon maaf.**

**Salam sayang,**

**Charle.**

**-tamat-**

**A/N: **Niatnya hanya bikin 1,5k words, tetapi seperti biasa, saya kebablasan u_u Sepanjang ngetik fanfic ini, kokoro ini rasanya tidak kuat. Ugh, sangat sayang pada pairing ini, tetapi entah kenapa pas nulis fic ini rasanya lancar seakan-akan keduanya memang pantes dikasih plot ngenes begini #plak #dor Enjoy ngetiknya, seakan ngalir begitu saja. Dan mungkin karena tema juga, karena saya enjoy bikin fic dengan tema menantang(?) seperti ini: teen pregnancy LOL #sinting Ta-tapi entah kenapa rasanya cucok untuk KykloCharle yang di manganya emang masih usia 15 tahun tapi udah tidur bareng—ma-maksud saya, tidur di satu kamar (meski beda ranjang, sayangnya).

Yori may waifu/hubby/partner/babu(?)/whatever-ku, semoga berkenan dan puas #teparngetik

Done bacotnya. _Feedback_? :3

Salam,

Tfs.


End file.
